Uncle Chicken
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: ChibiNaruSasu, "Kenapa Sasu-chan mencium Naru?" Sebuah petir menyambar di hati Sasuke. Jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan pada bocah yang kelewat polos ini? Apa? Apa? COMPLETE, AU, sho-ai, a little slight FugaMina, SasuNaru.
1. Bye, bye, Uncle Chicken

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, a little slight FugaMina, Out of Characters**

**~Uncle Chicken~**

_**...ChibiNaruSasu...**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

"Hwee~ Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Suara tangisan itu terdengar sangat parau di pagi hari ini. Seorang bocah pirang kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di halaman belakang rumahnya. Mata birunya terlihat sangat sembab dan wajah tan-nya pun berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, ayam Naru. Ayam Naru mati. Hwee~"

Tangisannya kini semakin pecah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya kembang kempis karena tangisan itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Naru-chan..." panggil sang Ibu, Kushina. Sosok wanita paruh baya itu terus memanggil-manggil nama anaknya dengan lembut. Tapi sayang, Naruto kecil tak menggubris panggilan Ibunya.

Dia kini tengah berjongkok di depan bangkai ayam yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Mata biru langitnya menatap sendu hewan unggas yang sudah mati itu. Dia menyentuh pelan sayap Ayam yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak putih itu. Air matanya terus menetes dari kelopak mata birunya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi, Paman Ayam. Ayo bangun! Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Tangisan itu terus menerus didengar oleh sang Ibu. Kushina sedari tadi berdiri di samping anak semata wayangnya itu. "Naru-chan, jangan nangis lagi. Nanti Paman Ayam sedih loh liat Naru nangis terus." Suatu siasat terlontar dari perkataan Kushina barusan, berharap dapat menghentikan tangisan itu.

"Nanti Ibu belikan Ayam yang baru lagi di pasar, ya?" bujuk Kushina menyentuh pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Bocah bermata biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menolak tawaran sang Ibu.

"Nggak mau, Naru nggak mau beli Paman Ayam yang baru. Naru mau yang ini. Tapi, Paman Ayam udah mati. Hwee~" Kushina menghela nafas panjang. Bingung, dia bingung harus berbuat apa? Kushina hanya bisa terdiam mendengar keluhan sang Namikaze muda itu.

"Ya, udah, sekarang kita kubur ya ayamnya Naru?"

"NGGAKK! Jangan dikubur! Kasihan nanti Paman Ayam nggak bisa nafas. Nanti dia sendirian. Hwee~ Kasihan Paman Ayam-nya Naru, hiks, hiks..."

"Naru-chan," Kushina kini mengelus-elus pipi tan Naruto dan mengusap air matanya.

Betapa sakitnya hati seorang Ibu ketika melihat anaknya menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu. Apalagi sesuatu itu sangat disayangi dan berharga bagi anaknya. "Jangan nangis lagi dong anak mama," pinta Kushina menatap mata biru Naruto. Dia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto. Diusapnya lagi rambut pirang itu dengan lembut. "Udah, jangan nangis, ya?" pinta Kushina lirih.

"Kalo' nanti Paman Ayam dikubur siapa yang bangunin Naru waktu mau sekolah? Nanti siapa yang main ama Naru waktu sore? Nggak ada. Hwee~ Ayam Naru..."

"Cup, cup, cup, anak mama." Kushina memeluk tubuh mungil itu lalu mengusap punggung Naruto agar dia tenang. Suara sesenggukan itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kushina. Perasaan anaknya terhadap ayam yang dipanggilnya 'Paman Ayam' itu sangat besar. Naruto sangat menyayangi ayam pemberian Pamannya, Jiraiya. Ayam jantan yang mati itu telah menemani Naruto selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dari dia berumur tiga tahun hingga kini dia berumur lima tahun. Setiap pagi, saat akan berangkat sekolah, Naruto pasti akan terbangun ketika ayam itu berkokok. Ayam itulah yang menjadi penyemangat Naruto di hari ia bersekolah. Apalagi besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke bangku Sekolah Dasar Konoha. Itu menyulitkan.

"Hiks, Naru sayang Paman Ayam. Naru sayang Paman Ayam. Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

**

Sore itu Naruto kecil sedang terduduk di bangku teras rumahnya. Mata biru langitnya menatap lurus halaman rumah Kediaman Namikaze. Bengkak merah yang ada pada matanya masih terlihat jelas di bawah pelupuk matanya.

"Paman Ayam, sedang apa sekarang, ya?" gumamnya sambil menatap ke arah langit sore yang sudah berubah menjadi warna oranye.

Desiran angin membawa beberapa helai rambut pirang Naruto melambai-lambai di udara. Tak ada senyuman di wajah tan itu. Tak ada cengiran yang terpajang di wajah manisnya. Namikaze kecil sedang bersedih. Entah sampai kapan langit biru itu akan ditutupi oleh awan hujan yang tebal.

"Naru-chan, ayo masuk ke dalam." Suara itu membuat Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah tan-nya ke arah sang Ibu yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Kushina menampakkan sebuah senyuman kepada anak tunggalnya itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri sang Ibu yang kini sudah menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah ruang tengah keluarga yang berada di dekat kolam ikan. Sosok sang Ayah sudah nampak di situ dari tadi. Minato duduk di kursi sofa yang berada di depan TV. Mata birunya melihat kehadiran sang Istri tercinta dan juga anak semata wayangnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kushina yang sekarang sudah terduduk di sampingnya.

"Ayah~" panggil Naruto memeluk Ayah tercintanya. Minato sedikit terkaget dengan pelukan yang datang dengan tiba-tiba itu. Dalam hatinya dia merasa senang dengan pelukan jemari kecil tan Naruto.

"Aduh, Naru-chan, jangan membuat Ayah kaget," seru Minato seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil memangku Naruto kecil. "Naru-chan, kenapa?" tanya Minato memancing pembicaraan. Naruto hanya memajang wajah sendunya di depan kedua orangtuanya. Bocah pirang itu menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari kedua mata birunya, lagi.

"Ayah, Naru sedih," ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti mendongeng. "Tadi pagi Paman Ayam mati, Paman Ayam nggak nafas lagi, Naru sedih, Ayah. Hiks, hiks..." Tangisan itu kembali terulang. Dia menangis dengan sesenggukan kecil yang menyerang tubuh mungil, tapi tak separah yang telah terjadi tadi pagi. Punggung tangan Naruto menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi tan-nya. Kushina menyentuh pelan pundak Naruto. Dia tak ingin melihat Naruto menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Anak Ayah nggak boleh nangis gini dong," ujar Minato menyemangati Naruto. Bocah pirang itu kini menatap sang Ayahnya lekat-lekat. Tangisannya pun langsung terhenti begitu saja.

Rasa penasaran sekarang mendatangi Naruto. Penasaran dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh sang Ayah. Ada tanda tanya besar di dalam hati Namikaze kecil ini. "Kenapa Naru nggak boleh nangis, Yah?" tanya Naruto polos. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan saat bertanya.

"Karena Naru-chan anak laki-laki Ayah dan laki-laki itu tak boleh menangis." jawab Minato diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Oh..." Naruto hanya ber'oh' saja dalam menanggapi jawaban sang Ayah. Merasa puas, dia langsung menatap wajah Ibunya. "Ibu, besok Naru masuk sekolah, ya?" Kushina tersenyum lalu ia menjawab, "Iya, Naru-chan besok masuk sekolah baru loh. Bukan TK lagi tapi SD."

"Yee~ Sekolah baru! Naru masuk sekolah baru!" Sorak-sorai kini memenuhi ruangan keluarga itu. Senyuman yang tadinya hilang kini nampak lagi di wajah tan itu bersama sebuah tawa lebar.

**

**Kediaman Namikaze **_**06.00 a.m.**_

"Wah, sekolah. Naru masuk sekolah baru, yee~!" seru bocah pirang yang sekarang sudah mengenakan pakaian seragam putih dengan celana pendek selutut. Rona kegembiraan tersirat jelas di wajah karamel Naruto. Hatinya berdebar-debar untuk menunggu hari ini. Ingin rasanya dia melihat sekolah barunya.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi bersama Kushina dan juga Minato, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah teras rumahnya. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju suatu tempat. Ya, dia berlari menuju halaman belakang. Tempat itulah yang menjadi tujuannya saat itu.

SET!

Langkahnya terhenti di depan tanah cokelat yang menggembung ke udara. Ada sebuah kayu panjang yang hampir serupa dengan nisan di atas tanah itu. Bunga-bunga kering pun menambah hiasan pada makam kecil itu.

"Paman Ayam, selamat pagi," sapanya pada gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Mata biru itu menatap sebuah kayu panjang yang sudah menjadi nisan Ayam kesayangannya. Sebuah senyuman pun terpajang di wajah karamel anak itu. "Paman Ayam, Naru masuk sekolah baru sekarang. Paman Ayam jangan sedih, ya? Naru pasti ke sini lagi. Jaa, Paman Ayam." ujarnya setengah berjongkok di hadapan makam kecil itu. Kemudian tubuhnya pun berbalik menjauhi halaman belakang. Perlahan tapi pasti kesedihan itu telah pergi.

"Loh, dari mana, Naru-chan?" tanya Minato yang melihat Naruto berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya.

"Tadi Naru ke halaman belakang. Ngasih tahu Paman Ayam kalo' Naru masuk sekolah yang baru, Yah."

"Hahaha... Ya udah, ayo masuk ke mobil. Kushina, aku dan Naruto berangkat dulu, ya?" pamit Minato mengecup kening Istrinya. Kushina hanya menampakkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya. Suami idaman.

"Hati-hati! Jangan ngebut-ngebut!" ujarnya dengan nada menasihati.

"Siap." seru Minato sambil menampakkan cengiran lebar di wajah tampannya. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat balasan Minato.

"Ibu, Naru-chan berangkat sekolah dulu, ya?" Dari balik jendela kaca mobil rambut pirang itu menampakkan kilaunya.

"Iya, Naru-chan." balas Kushina masih dengan senyum manisnya. Wanita paruh baya itu bediri di teras rumah dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ibu, sini!" ujar Naruto yang membuat Kushina mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa, Naru-chan?"

CUP!

"Naru sayang Ibu," kata Naruto setelah melepas kecupan hangat di pipi Kushina.

"Eh? Ibu juga sayang Naru-chan."

"Jaa!" Naruto kecil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu pun membalas lambaian tangan mungil Naruto. Mobil berwarna hitam itu berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Namikaze.

"Dia bertambah besar. Cepat rasanya."

**

Suasana ramai menyambut Minato dan Naruto saat itu. Para orangtua mendampingi anaknya masing-masing memasuki halaman SD. Konoha yang begitu luas. Udara pagi di tempat itu masih terasa segar walaupun jarum jam hampir menunjuk ke angka tujuh. Dengan hati-hati Minato menurunkan sang Namikaze kecil dari mobil lalu menggandeng tangan mungilnya menuju SD. Konoha.

"Ayah, banyak sekali orangnya. Ini sekolah baru Naru, ya?" tanya Naruto heran. Minato sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan anak pirang kebanggaannya itu.

"Iya, banyak banget, ya? Teman Naru-chan nanti juga banyak loh di dalam."

"Hwaah! Ayo masuk!"

"Yuk, pelan-pelan."

Kebingungan terlihat jelas di mata biru yang terlihat polos itu. Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri lalu sebaliknya. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan hilir-mudik tanpa henti di tempat itu. Tapi, mata biru itu terfokus pada seseorang anak sepantarannya. Terus menatap tanpa lepas dari apapun.

"Hah! Mirip Paman Ayam!" gumamnya pelan dengan sedikit rasa kaget.

Mata biru safir itu menatap seorang bocah dengan mata onyx dan juga rambut raven-nya. Sekilas kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang di tengah ramainya suasana. Spontan, Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran lebarnya pada bocah raven itu. Tapi, sayang, bocah dengan mata onyx itu memandang sinis ke arah Naruto dan membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Naru-chan, ayo kita cari kelasmu." ujar sang Ayah sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto.

"Eh?"

Jauh.

Semakin jauh dia berjalan meninggalkan bocah berambut raven itu. Kekecewaan yang sekarang dirasakannya. Naruto ingin tahu siapa anak itu? Naruto ingin menyapa anak itu. Naruto ingin berbicara pada anak itu. Naruto menginginkan itu semua dari lubuk hatinya.

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

**Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. Abis UTS, huft. Leganya~**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

Aoi no Tsuki


	2. Now and Forever

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, a little slight FugaMina, Out of Characters**

**~Uncle Chicken~**

_**Last Chapter**_

_**...ChibiNaruSasu-SasuNaru...**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Minato melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah baru Naruto. Kakinya yang panjang dan melangkah dalam beberapa jenggal itu membuat Naruto kesusahan untuk menyamainya. Wajah mungil itu kini tertunduk menatap lantai-lantai yang dilaluinya. Ia tak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan sampai di kelas barunya itu. Kelas yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Nah, itu dia kelas barumu, Naru-chan." Minato menuntun Naruto memasuki kelas yang bertuliskan '1-A' pada papan ruangan di atas pintu cokelat itu.

Rasa kikuk langsung merasuk ke dalam hati Naruto kecil. Banyak anak-anak sepantarannya sudah menduduki bangku-bangku cokelat yang berjajar rapi di dalamnya. Tak banyak tapi terlihat ramai.

Mata biru itu menyapu bersih seluruh ruangan kelas bercat krem itu. Beberapa hiasan dinding, seperti gambar pahlawan dan jam dinding tertempel dengan indah pada tembok kelas itu. Yang ia cari bukanlah bangku kosong yang ingin ia tempati tapi sosok anak yang ditemuinya tadi, seorang anak dengan rambut raven-nya.

"Ayah, Naru mau pulang," serunya yang membuat Minato terkaget. Minato mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Namikaze kecil itu sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat perubahan sikap pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Padahal, tadi pagi bocah pirang kesayangannya ini sangat senang untuk datang ke sekolah barunya tapi saat ini dia malah meminta untuk pulang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Pertanyaan itulah yang kini ada di dalam benak Minato.

"Na..ru mau pu..lang.." Nada itu seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ya, air matalah yang ditahannya sekarang. "...pu..lang..." Permintaan itu terus terucap dari bibir Naruto. Minato dapat melihat air mata yang masih tertahan di kelopak mata biru safir itu. Tangisan itu keluar tanpa sebab yang jelas, itulah yang diketahui oleh sang Ayah.

"Sini, sini. Ayah gendong, ya?" bujuk Minato seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto lalu menggendongnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. "Cup, cup, jangan nangis lagi," Minato mengusap-usap punggung Naruto perlahan. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sendiri ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mendiamkan tangisan Naruto. Kepala pirang Namikaze muda itu berada di pundak Minato. Tangan mungilnya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi kenyalnya. Dia menangis lagi.

"Paman Ayam," serunya lirih di sela-sela tangisannya.

Mata biru itu melihatnya lagi. Bocah berambut raven itu dilihatnya dari balik pundak sang Ayah. Lagi-lagi kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu bertemu pandang tapi kali ini tak ada senyuman yang terpajang di wajah tan Naruto. Kedua anak itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Biru dan onyx.

Sang Ayah yang menggandeng anak berambut raven itu terlihat sangar dan tegas. Naruto tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bocah berambut raven yang seumuran dengannya. Hanya itu? Ya, hanya itu saja.

Tak tertebak, langkah bocah berambut raven beserta Ayahnya itu memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Keberuntungan yang besar menghampiri Naruto kali ini dan membuat wajah tan miliknya kembali menampakkan senyuman lebar.

"Turunin, Naru, Yah." pinta Naruto pada Minato. Tangisan itu terhenti begitu saja. Aneh, sangat aneh. Minato semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku anaknya ini. Tadi menangis dan sekarang dia kembali tersenyum. Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan Minato pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan gerakan perlahan Minato pun menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Naru-chan, udah nggak apa-apa sekarang?" tanya Minato penuh pengertian memandang anak tunggalnya.

"Hm," gumamnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Ayo, Yah!" Naruto menggeret lengan yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Bocah pirang itu terus berjalan ke arah bangku yang berada di dekat jendela. Di dalam hatinya ia bermaksud untuk duduk di dekat anak berambut raven itu tapi niatannya sirna ketika anak yang lain sudah lebih dulu duduk di sampingnya.

Kekecewaan yang besar menghampiri sang Namikaze muda ini. Mata birunya terlihat sendu dan dia sangat kecewa.

"Loh, kenapa berhenti, Naru-chan?" tanya Minato bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ah?" Mata biru Minato ikut menatap apa yang sedang dilihat oleh anaknya. Seorang anak? Ya, seorang anak bermata onyx-lah yang menjadi incaran Naruto. Hati seorang Ayah ini baru menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang anak semata wayangnya.

"Oh, Ayah tahu sekarang. Sini, ikut Ayah." Minato tersenyum lalu menarik lengan mungil Naruto pelan dan berjalan melewati semua bangku-bangku cokelat yang berada di kelas itu. Mata biru Naruto tak berhenti menatap mata onyx itu. Terus bertemu hingga biru dan onyx berhadapan secara langsung.

Kaki sang Ayah telah berhenti tepat di belakang bocah berambut raven itu. Sebuah senyuman pun terukir di wajah Tuan Namikaze kecil. Beruntung, sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di belakang anak raven itu kosong.

"Duduk di sini saja, ya?" seru Minato seraya meletakkan tas kecil berwarna oranye dengan gambar rubah kecil di samping kanan meja Naruto.

"Hehehe..." Cengiran itu tampak lagi di wajah mungil Naruto.

Senang.

Dia teramat senang kali ini. Sebab yang jelas berada di depannya. Tepat di depan kedua mata biru langitnya. Alasan itulah yang membuat Naruto kecil tersenyum lebar. Karena dia...

"Harap bagi para orangtua murid agar meninggalkan anaknya saat ini juga karena sesi perkenalan akan dimulai. Terima kasih." Begitulah isi informasi dari pengeras suara yang mengharuskan Minato keluar dari kelas Naruto.

"Ayah tunggu di luar ya, Naru-chan?" Minato mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Kakinya pun melangkah menjauhi bocah bermata biru langit itu.

"Jaa, Ayah." seru Naruto yang kini melambaikan tangannya ke arah Minato, masih dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Jangan nakal!" balas Minato seraya tersenyum pada anak kebanggaannya itu.

**

Pria pirang itu memperhatikan anaknya dari luar jendela kelas. Mata birunya terus melihat tingkah laku sang anak hingga senyuman kecil pun terpampang di wajah tampannya. Tetapi, tidak dengan pria berambut hitam kelam di samping pria pirang itu, pria yang memiliki mata onyx itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah garangnya pun masih nampak diperlihatkannya. Fugaku, ya, itulah nama pria yang berdiri di samping Minato.

Entah ke mana pandangan mata onyx itu ditujukan, yang terpancar di sana adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"Anak pirang itu anakku, lucu, ya?" seru Minato yang berhasil mengambil perhatian Fugaku. Mata onyx itu langsung menoleh ke arah pria pirang yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas dari jendela kaca yang terlihat transparan. Dalam beberapa detik kedua mata pria itu pun bertemu.

Onyx dan biru.

"Jadi, yang mana anakmu?" tanya Minato memandang lawan bicaranya. Fugaku terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "... Tepat di depan anak pirangmu itu."

"Oh... Yang itu, dia manis, kau tahu?"

"Hn, kupikir begitu,"

"Mereka berdua cocok,"

"Siapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Senyum Minato terkembang lagi di wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Fugaku langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Senyuman itu terlalu silau untuk dilihatnya. Mungkin begitu menurut hati sang Pemimpin Uchiha ini.

**

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" seru seorang guru wanita dengan sikap ramahnya. Wanita itu berdiri di muka kelas dan memandang seluruh murid barunya.

"Pagi, Sensei~!" Suara lengkingan keras itu terdengar jelas di telinga semua orang. Sang guru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku murid-murid barunya.

Berbagai macam ekspresi terlihat dari masing-masing wajah murid barunya itu. Begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Perkenalkan nama Ibu, Kurenai. Kalian semua panggil Ibu dengan Kurenai-Sensei, ya?" Guru wanita itu tersenyum manis ke arah semua murid-muridnya.

"Iya, Kurenai-Sensei!"

"Bagus, sekarang boleh ya Kurenai-Sensei tahu nama-nama kalian?" tanyanya sambil membuka sebuah buku panjang yang bertuliskan 'Buku Absen Anak Kelas 1-A'.

"Iya!!" Jawaban yang serentak itu membuat Kurenai tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, yang pertama..." jeda di antara perkataan Kurenai. "Inuzuka Kiba,"

"Saya, Sensei." Seorang anak berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tanda segitiga di kedua pipinya mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Sederetan gigi putih tajamnya terlihat jelas. Itu menambah sangar sang Inuzuka di kelas 1-A. Sesuatu yang membanggakan.

"Baik, selanjutnya Nara Shikamaru,"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari murid-murid itu. Semua saling berbisik satu sama lain. Di mana anak yang bernama Nara Shikamaru? Kurenai menunggu jawaban dari anak yang telah dipanggilnya. "Nara Shikamaru," panggilnya lagi.

"Ah! Tidur, Sensei. Shika-chan tidur, itu dia!" tunjuk Kiba pada teman sebangkunya. Bocah kecil dengan rambut nanasnya itu tertidur nyenyak di samping Kiba. Wajah tidurnya begitu imut.

"Shika-chan, bangun! Kau dipanggil Kurenai-Sensei." Kiba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Shikamaru pelan dan membuat penerus klan Nara itu terbangun walaupun masih dengan mata yang sedikit terkatup. Rasa kantuk masih dirasakannya.

"Ng... Ya." ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya rendah.

Setelah itu pun dia kembali tertidur di samping Kiba. Sang guru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan orangtua dari Nara Shikamaru berkata, 'Mendokusei' dalam hatinya.

"Selanjutnya... Hyuuga Neji," Sebuah tangan putih pucat pun terangkat di udara dengan tenang. Wajah datar terpasang di muka Neji kecil.

"Baik, lalu..."

'Siapa, ya? Siapa namanya? Naru pengen tahu.' Hati Naruto kecil begitu penasaran dengan anak berambut raven itu. Ingin, ingin rasanya dia tahu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggilan anak yang kelima di kelas itu. Dengan sigap dan cepat, tangan putih susu itu pun menjulang tinggi.

"Hah? Sasuke, ya?" tanya bocah pirang yang berada tepat di belakang Uchiha bungsu.

Mata onyx itu pun langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika namanya itu disebut jelas oleh Naruto. "Hai..." sapa Naruto pada Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang menghiasinya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke lalu dia berbalik ke arah posisi semulanya.

"Akh!!" berontak Naruto tak terima. Pipi tan itu menggembung lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mata biru itu kini malah menyipit. Terlalu sebal atau semacamnya. Yang jelas hatinya sekarang gusar karena balasan si Uchiha kecil.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dari jam delapan tadi. Kali ini pada jam delapan lebih delapan belas menit nama terakhir itu pun muncul. "Oke, yang terakhir..."

Bocah berambut raven itu berdebar-debar untuk mendengarkan nama seorang anak yang selanjutnya. Dari awal hingga sekarang anak pirang yang ada di belakangnya tak kunjung mengangkat tangannya atau berseru.

Rasa penasaran yang dirasakan Naruto kini sedang bergelayut di hati sang Uchiha bungsu. Pergantian perasaan antara sang Uchiha bungsu dengan Naruto kecil.

'Siapa?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. 'Siapa?' tanyanya lagi.

"Selanjutnya..." Berselang beberapa detik dari saat itu, "... Namikaze Naruto,"

"Naru di sini, Kurenai-Sensei!" Suara cempreng itu terdengar hingga ke koridor sekolah. Minato dan Fugaku yang mendengar itu secara bersamaan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar anak pirangmu itu," seru Fugaku tanpa melihat ke arah Minato.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Itu baru anakku." balas Minato tersenyum manis.

**

"Oke, semua sudah Ibu panggil, 'kan?" tanya Kurenai seraya menutup Buku Absen-nya.

"Sudah!"

Tak sampai setengah jam, sesi perkenalan pun telah berakhir. Kurenai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menatap ke arah peserta didiknya. "Bagus, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Iya, Kurenai-Sensei!!"

Serentak, semua murid pun berlari ke arah pintu kelas untuk menemui orangtuanya masing-masing. Wajar, di hari pertama masuk Sekolah Dasar orangtua murid masih diberi kesempatan untuk menunggui anak-anaknya. Mungkin hanya di hari ini saja dan setelah itu anak-anak di sini dilatih untuk mandiri.

Kedua pria yang berada di koridor sekolah itu terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Anak kesayangan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tak datang keluar untuk menemui mereka. Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu melihat secara serempak ke dalam kelas.

Yang dilihatnya adalah keheningan yang terjadi di dalamnya. Naruto dan juga Sasuke masih berada di dalam kelas itu. Mereka semua terdiam. Bocah pirang itu terus menatap Sasuke dari belakang. Terus dan terus mata biru itu mengamati Sasuke yang sedang terdiam di bangkunya.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak pelan untuk menepuk bahu sang Uchiha bungsu tapi ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepuk bahu itu.

Sasuke yang sudah bisa merasakan sinyal yang kuat pun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan itu membuat mata biru Naruto terbelalak kaget karena gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Biru dan onyx.

Kedua warna yang sangat berbeda itu bertemu pandang lagi. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Yang jelas melebihi apa yang kita ketahui dan kita hitung.

Angin yang masuk melewati jendela itu membawa terbang beberapa helai rambut mereka di udara.

Satu, dua, tiga detik telah berlalu, hingga pada detik kelima ia membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke-chan," panggil Naruto dengan wajahnya yang berseri dan itu membuat Sasuke berwajah merah padam. Baru kali ini ada seorang anak sepantarannya yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan' apalagi dia seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sedatar mungkin menghadapi bocah pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Sasu-chan mirip dengan Paman Ayam punya Naru loh,"

"Pa-Paman Ayam?" Sebelah alis itu terangkat tinggi. Bocah Uchiha tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto. Lain kata Sasuke bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, Paman Ayam. Paman Ayam punya Naru yang sekarang udah mati," lirih Naruto.

Beberapa saat mata biru itu menampakkan kesenduannya lagi. Tapi, itu langsung menghilang ketika sang Uchiha bungsu memegang kepala pirang itu lembut lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Ceritakan tentang Paman Ayam itu, Naru-chan," pinta Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis yang terpajang di wajah mungilnya. Uchiha kecil belum mempunyai wajah _stoic_ yang tajam seperti Uchiha remaja atau Uchiha dewasa. *ngarang*

"Ehm, Paman Ayam itu teman Naru. Dia baik banget sama Naru tapi waktu pagi kemarin Paman Ayam mati ninggalin Naru. Sekarang nggak ada yang nemenin Naru waktu sore, nggak ada yang bangunin Naru waktu mau sekolah. Paman Ayam udah ninggalin Naru. Terus kata mama, Paman Ayam nggak akan balik lagi. Naru sedih, hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Selesai menceritakan itu semua, air mata yang terasa asin itu pun membasahi pipi Naruto lagi dan itu membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Apa yang harus dia perbuat agar dapat mendiamkan anak pirang ini? Apa? Sasuke tak ingin melihat Naruto menangis. Sasuke tak mau melihat Naruto bersedih. Sasuke tak mau.

Otak kecil Uchiha bungsu pun mulai berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia memejamkan kedua mata onyx-nya. Dan tak lama setelah itu ide _brilliant_ pun muncul.

"Naru-chan..." panggilan itu membuat Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hah?"

CUP!

Kecupan hangat yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naruto kecil berhasil membuat kedua pria yang berada di koridor itu membatu. Baik Fugaku maupun Minato, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak yang masih berumur lima tahun lebih seperti Sasuke dapat menemukan ide yang bisa dibilang sedikit mesum atau apalah itu.

Berhasil, satu kata yang diserukan dalam hati Sasuke. Rencana itu berhasil dibuatnya, kini Naruto telah berhenti menangis.

Mata biru itu memandangnya dengan penuh kepolosan. Tangan mungil karamelnya menyentuh pelan keningnya sendiri kemudian sebuah senyum simpul pun tampak di wajah tan-nya.

"Kenapa Sasu-chan mencium Naru?"

Sebuah petir menyambar di hati Sasuke. Jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan pada bocah yang kelewat polos ini? Apa? Apa? Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit itu sesaat. "...agar Naru-chan berhenti menangis," Jawaban itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Tenang, kini hatinya tenang setelah menjawab pertanyaan bocah pirang itu.

"Sasu-chan," Seruan itu berupa panggilan yang penuh dengan makna.

"Hn?"

"Sasu-chan mau ya main ke rumah Naru?"

"..." Pernyataan itu membuat mata onyx itu terbelalak kaget. Baru sehari dia mengenal Naruto. Bukan, bukan sehari, lebih tepatnya baru setengah hari sang Uchiha bungsu mengenal Naruto tapi bocah pirang itu langsung mengajaknya untuk bermain bersamanya. Mungkin Sasuke tahu rasa kesepian yang dirasakan Naruto. Ya, mungkin Sasuke tahu itu.

"Mau, ya?" pinta Naruto polos seraya menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke. Sengatan listrik langsung menjalar ke tubuh Uchiha bungsu saat itu juga. Tangan itu, tangan karamel itu menyentuhnya, secara langsung.

"Hn,"

"'Hn' itu mau atau tidak, Sasu-chan?"

"Hn, aku mau."

"Yee!!" teriak Naruto gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Semangat '45 telah muncul kembali di hati Naruto. Senangnya bisa mendapat teman baru secepat ini.

**

"Hei, sepertinya kita akan bertemu kembali, 'kan?" seru Minato sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Hn."

**

"Sasu-chan, pegang rambutnya, ya?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba dan...

HAP!

"Hah! GYAA!! Rambutku!" teriak panik Sasuke sambil memegang rambut raven-nya. Terkejut, dia terlalu terkejut dengan hal ini.

"Mirip Paman Ayam," lirih Naruto masih dengan memegang rambut raven yang memang mirip dengan Paman Ayamnya itu, lebih tepatnya bulu ekor yang ada pada Paman Ayam milik Naruto.

"Lepasin rambutku!" bentak Sasuke, hatinya begitu kesal ketika rambut raven-nya dipegang apalagi dimainkan tak jelas seperti yang dilihatnya. "Aku bilang lepasin!" bentaknya lagi pada Naruto.

"Nggak! Nggak mau lepasin!" tolak Naruto.

"Lepas!"

"Enggak!

"Lepas!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Akh! Lepas!"

"Eggak!!"

**

"Atau sepertinya tidak jadi datang ya, Uchiha?"

"Mungkin juga, Namikaze."

"Hm..."

**

"Le-pa-sin!" Suara itu terdengar lemas. Tenaga untuk berteriak sang Uchiha bungsu hampir habis atau lebih tepatnya sudah habis. Sasuke hampir kehilangan tenaganya karena perbuatan Naruto. Rambutnya tak terlepas juga dari genggaman tangan mungil Naruto.

Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan menyerah? Jawabannya adalah tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam hal apapun.

"Nggak! Nggak mau!" Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan rambut hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Dia terlalu terobsesi pada Paman Ayam yang telah meninggalkannya begitu cepat.

"Sa-kit, Naru-chan." lirih Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari rambut Sasuke.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Naruto tak kalah lirihnya dengan perkataan 'sakit' Sasuke. Spontan, Sasuke langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto kecil yang sekarang menundukkan kepala pirangnya. "Maaf, Sasuke-chan," ujarnya lagi.

"Jangan nangis, Naru-chan. Naru-chan nggak boleh nangis di sekolah." ucap Sasuke menyentuh lembut pipi Naruto.

Biru dan onyx.

Kedua mata itu bertemu kembali di bawah sinar matahari yang memantul ke dalam ruangan kelas. Derai angin yang masuk melewati jendela kelas membawa terbang setiap helaian rambut pirang Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke tercengang melihatnya. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto erat, erat dalam dekapannya.

"Sasu mau meluk Naru-chan, boleh?" Mata onyx itu menatap lembut bocah pirang di depannya sekarang. Degup jantung yang begitu cepat dirasakan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

Naruto kecil tak melepaskan pandangan mata birunya dari Sasuke. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil tanda setuju. Tangan putih susu itu pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto erat.

"Enak," gumam Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dia teramat senang hari ini. Tak diketahui wajah Sasuke pun berubah menjadi merah padam karena seruan Naruto barusan tapi pelukan itu tak dilepasnya sama sekali. "Sasu-chan, maaf, ya? Masih sakit nggak?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Naruto mengelus pelan rambut raven milik Sasuke.

Sentuhan itu begitu lembut dirasakannya. Sentuhan ini jauh lebih lembut daripada sentuhan Ibu Sasuke sendiri.

"Udah nggak apa-apa. Makasih udah nyembuhin Sasuke,"

"Loh, emangnya Naru nyembuhin Sasu-chan, ya?"

"Iya, loh. Tangan Naru yang nyembuhin Sasu,"

"Tangan Naru, ya? Hehehe..."

Cengiran lebar itu terkembang di wajah tan-nya. Rasa bahagia, senang, dan gembira saat dia berada di dekat Sasuke. Sosok anak yang telah mengembalikan keceriaan bocah pirang itu.

"Sasu-chan,"

"Hn?" Mata onyx itu menatap lagi mata biru Naruto. Dia menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibir manis itu.

"Mulai sekarang," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Sasu-chan akan jadi Paman Ayam Naru yang baru dan selamanya. Hehehe..."

"Aku nggak mau!"

"Hah! Harus mau, Sasu-chan! Harus mau!" paksa Naruto sambil menatap serius mata onyx si Uchiha bungsu.

"Nggak!!"

"Mau!"

"Nggak!!"

"Mau!"

Adu mulut itu terus terjadi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga mereka berubah menjadi seorang remaja di kemudian harinya. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

**...OMAKE...**

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme!"

"Hn, Baka-Dobe!"

"Akh!!"

"Aku teringat sesuatu, Dobe." Perkataan itu menghentikan adu mulut yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit lamanya. Mata onyx itu memandang ke arah langit sore yang mulai menggelap. Perkataannya itu membuat pemuda pirang di sampingnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ingat apa?" Mata biru itu menatap sosok pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentang Paman Ayam bodohmu itu," ujarnya datar. Selesai perkataan itu sebuah pukulan keras pun mendarat di rambut raven miliknya. "Akh! Kau memukulku!" pekik Sasuke mengelus kepalanya.

"Paman Ayam milikku tak bodoh, Teme!" geram Naruto yang masih mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia... Ayam itu berharga buatku. Dia yang menemaniku, kau tahu?!"

"Hn,"

"Sudah, aku mau masuk! Kau pulang saja sana!" usir Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Hatinya begitu tak terima ketika kenangan tentang Paman Ayamnya itu dilecehkan.

"Tunggu!" Langkah itu terhenti ketika tangan putih susu Sasuke menahannya kuat.

"Teme?!"

"Kau bilang bahwa aku Paman Ayam-mu yang sekarang dan selamanya, 'kan?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar datar namun mengartikan sesuatu. Kedua mata biru itu membelalak kaget mendengarnya. Cengiran pun langsung muncul di wajah tan-nya setelah itu. "Hahaha... Teme, kau masih ingat kata-kata konyolku waktu itu, ya?" Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tan Naruto.

"..."

"Kau lucu, terlewat lucu. Hahaha..." Naruto memegang perutnya yang terasa terkocok itu dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah _stoic_ Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Dan itu membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Yang lucu itu kata-kata konyolmu itu, Dobe. Bukan aku!"

"Hah?!"

"Hn, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tak berubah ya, Dobe."

"Tak berubah?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tetap bodoh dan cerewet, kau sadar?"

"Ghaa!! Teme!!"

"Tapi aku tetap menyukai kau yang seperti itu," Seringaian muncul dari wajah _stoic_ Uchiha bungsu. Tanpa pikir panjang ditariknya tubuh Naruto dan dengan gerakan cepat sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibir merah itu pun tak terelakkan. Begitu lembut dan manis.

"Baka! Kalimat konyol itu masih kupegang, Teme! Kau akan jadi Ayam milikku sekarang dan selamanya! Hahaha..."

"Hn, aku tahu,"

"Hehehe... Arigatou untuk semuanya, untuk semuanya, Teme." Senyuman itu tampak begitu tulus diperlihatkannya. Senyuman si Dobe untuk Teme-nya.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Chapter terakhir, huft. Tak tahuLah, muahaha... XD Gomen ne kaLo' jeLek... .  
**

**Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
